Miedo Oneshoot
by Minako06
Summary: Una madre le cuenta a su hijo una historia de vampiros, ¿pero solo es una historia?  Un pequeño relato de vampiros y amor.


_**Miedo**_

En una gran casa, no muy antigua, que se encontraba en las afueras de Tokio, se despertó, por culpa de la gran tormenta, un pequeño niño. La noche estaba muy oscura, el ruido ensordecedor de los truenos inundaba la habitación donde el niño intentaba volver a conciliar el sueño. La habitación se iluminaba por la luz de la tormenta y la lluvia golpeaba en al ventana débilmente. El niño estaba asustado nunca le habían gustado las tormentas, solo tenía 5 años, aunque su padre lo tratase como todo un adulto. Decidió ir a la habitación de sus padres. Mientras atravesaba el pasillo miraba a su alrededor con temor, no se detuvo hasta que llegó a la puerta de la habitación. Con sus pequeñas manos giró el pomo y caminó hasta el borde de la cama, su madre era abrazada dulcemente por su padre. En ese momento un trueno iluminó la habitación y vio como su padre había abierto los ojos.

- Que haces aquí a estas horas? - preguntó mientras se incorporaba en la cama y se separaba de su esposa, que seguía dormida o eso creía.

- Yooo…- miraba al suelo mientras balbuceaba pequeñas palabras sin sentido.

- Mi niño- la madre vio a su hijo, se había despertado al notar a su marido alejarse de ella - no puedes dormir por la tormenta? - el niño asintió, la madre sonrió y se hizo a un lado dejando en medio de la cama un sitio para su hijo.

El hombre miró seriamente a su hijo que ahora se interponía entre su esposa y el, y gruñó mientras se giraba hacia su hijo y le revolvía el pelo.

- Hijo, no es bueno tener miedo - el niño lo miraba atentamente y la madre sonrió

- Que te parece si para dormir te cuento una historia- le dijo la madre a su niño.

Contento el niño asintió y abrió los ojos mucho más de lo que ya los tenía para no perderse ni un solo detalle de la historia.

/

Se rumoreaba en todo Tokio, que en la ciudad se guarecían unos demonios vampiros que se saciaban con la sangre de los incautos que atrapaban por las noches. Rumores que nunca se confirmaron, pero nadie se atrevía a cuestionarlos. Eso pasó a la historia cuando, una joven llamada Kagome, decidió retar a sus amigas a pasar la noche en el edificio donde la gente desde hacía 5 años no se atrevía a poner un pie en el por la supuesta maldición. Al cabo de una semana la gente que vivía en el edificio se volvía loca, decía que los vampiros, los perseguían y todos acababan por suicidarse. Sus amigas se negaron a realizar tal locura, pero Kagome, tenía interés en ese edificio, ella no creía en nada paranormal, los vampiros no existen, se repitió al entrar en el edificio.

Ella sola entró en ese edificio, todo estaba en ruinas por dentro, las paredes estaban agrietadas, se escuchaban a los ratones roer la madera de las puertas. La primera noche, todo estuvo bien, no había sucedido nada extraño, al fin y al cabo según ella nada iba a pasar.

Decidió al segundo día ir al séptimo piso del edificio, a investigar un poco, su búsqueda dio frutos ya que para su sorpresa vio en el suelo a un hombre, estaba semiinconsciente y temblaba débilmente. Como pudo lo llevó a una habitación donde para su sorpresa había una cama, allí lo estuvo cuidando durante 5 largos días, en los que el en ningún momento habló ni la miró. Ella cuidaba al extraño hombre por pena, no parecía mala persona, y necesitaba ayuda, así que allí estaba ella para brindársela.

Cuando ella se decidió a cuidarlo no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que en cuanto el abriese los ojos lo primero que haría sería intentar cortarle el cuello.

- Humana… - su voz grave retumbó en el edificio- especie inferior, valor… cero

Kagome al sentir la daga en su cuello, se paralizó, los ojos se le cerraron y cayó desmayada. El hombre para su propio asombro no la mató, esperó hasta que se despertó para volver a intentar matarla pero esa vez intentó ahorcarla con sus propias manos.

- Humana… - Kagome no podía respirar- esta vez no te desmayarás, dime tus últimas palabras… - el hombre no escuchó ninguna respuesta de su parte, ella no intentó ni siquiera abrir la boca.

La soltó de su agarre y se fue dejándola en el suelo, ese fue le principio de una extraña amistad. El hombre por si mismo descubrió que la joven que a su parecer no tenía mas de 19 años no podía hablar, era muda. Fue un gran alivio para ella enterarse por el propio hombre que el no era un asesino sino un vampiro, fue un alivio para ella porque prefería estar con un loco que se creía vampiro que con un asesino.

Kagome no intentó más que una sola vez irse del edificio en el que ya llevaba 30 días, pero el hombre que le había dicho que se llamaba Sesshomaru, no la dejó salir, y ella no volvió a intentarlo.

Sesshomaru le traía ropa y comida, y aunque era serio a veces hablaba con ella, le llegó a decir que el vivía en ese sitio porque a pesar de ser un vampiro era el único que podía salir a la luz del día, por eso sus hermanos vampiros lo dejaron solo, tras haber luchado en muchas batallas y haber salvado a su raza mas de una vez.

Kagome sentía pena por Sesshomaru y aunque no podía hablar con el llegó a conocerlo mucho, era el "vampiro" que nunca había sentido el miedo, valiente ante cualquier enemigo y feroz ante los cazadores.

No podía negar que le caía bien, pero a veces lo sorprendía mirándola con una cara extraña, cuando eso ocurría el desaparecía del edificio durante tres días. En una de esas veces, apareció por el edificio un amigo de la joven, se llamaba Koga, y venía a buscarla porque todos estaban muy preocupados por ella. Intentó resistirse pero acabó llevándosela de allí.

El vampiro había regresado de cazar animales para beber sangre cuando se encontró con que la joven de melena azabache no se encontraba en el recinto. Se había ido, el había sido burlado por esa niña insolente. Su presa había huido.

Esa misma moche en los alrededores se escuchó un gruñido de bestia, que todos escucharon, estaba furioso, el odio crecía en su interior, maldecía el no haberla matado y bebido su sangre. La había respetado, no la había mordido porque era cruel hacer que una joven se condenase a una vida de asesinatos para sobrevivir, el había visto en sus ojos comprensión pero ahora creía que solo había sido una ilusión. La buscaría y la mataría nadie se burlaba de Sesshomaru, mucho menos una humana.

Kagome había sido enviada a su casa de acogida tras escribirle a Koga, el encargado y amigo de la casa de acogida que esos días fuera solo habían sido una escapada adolescente. Kagome trabajaba en ese lugar, ya que al cumplir los 18 le ofrecieron ayudar a los que como ella no tenían hogar.

Extrañaba a Sesshomaru, el había sido la única persona que no la había forzado a hablar, simplemente había supuesto que no podía hacerlo, pero estaba equivocado, Kagome desde niña había dejado de hablar porque todos los que la rodeaban solo querían hacerla cantar, ella no era solo una linda voz y al estar tan sola decidió que su voz solo sería para la persona que no la quisiese por tener la voz hermosa.

Al terminar la jornada se dirigió a su habitación donde al cerrar la puerta se encontró encerrada en su habitación con un vampiro "su" vampiro.

- Kagome- su voz estaba furiosa- cuanto tiempo- se colocó muy cerca de ella y le aferró los brazos con fuerza- tanto miedo te daba estar conmigo? Pero no me lo hiciste saber…- gruñó- mírame a los ojos!- Kagome lo miró fijamente ya que estaba asombrada de su presencia ella pensaba que el estaría encantado de alejarse de, como el la llamaba "la humana"- fíjate bien en mis colmillos - empezaron a crecerle los colmillos y Kagome descubrió por fin que el era un verdadero vampiro- sorprendida? Pues ahora sentirás lo que pasa al traicionarme, al alejarse de mi.

Kagome no tenía miedo, se acababa de dar cuenta que al volver a verlo, estaba mas tranquila, más feliz. Colocó como pudo sus manos en el pecho de Sesshomaru e inclinó su cuello hacia atrás para permitirle morderla.

El vampiro se acercó a su cuello lentamente pero en vez de morderla le dio un suave beso en el cuello y le susurró al oído -no podía permitir no saber a que sabes- se dirigió a sus labios y la besó lentamente siendo correspondido por ella. El vampiro que nunca había sentido miedo, ahora sabía lo que era, había tenido miedo al pensar que nunca volvería a encontrar a la joven que lo había salvado, a la joven humana de la que se había enamorado.

/

- Mamá, esa historia es muy cursi, yo prefiero las historias de vampiros de papá, el si sabe contar buenas historias

La madre miró a su marido que se estaba riendo de ella, al escuchar el comentario de su hijo.

- Vamos hijo, deja terminar la historia a tu madre

- Está bien… pero por favor que alguien muera en tu historia.

La madre suspiró y continuó su historia, su hijo era muy parecido a su padre, entendía todo lo que pensaban del amor, pero que iba a hacer ella si era tan romántica?

/

Kagome y Sesshomaru se escaparon juntos de la casa de acogida, pero ella antes de eso, decidió que su vampiro tenía que sentir lo mismo que ella para poder estar juntos. El solo le había dicho que necesitaba a una compañera vampiro y que al verla decidió que sería una buena hembra para atender la casa. Ella se negaba a que eso fuese así, así que aceptó ser mordida y convertida en vampiro pero tras hacerlo, se negó a acercarse a Sesshomaru durante 2 largos meses en los que Sesshomaru se puso como loco. Su hembra le era necesaria pero ella parecía ignorarlo, Kagome se dedicaba a ir de ciudad en ciudad de viaje, Sesshomaru tenía que ir siempre tras ella como si fuese su vasallo, el pobre estaba desquiciado llevaba 2 meses sin siquiera tocar su hermoso cabello.

- Kagome!- le dijo en París, acababan de llegar, ella se giró. Ya estoy harto! Te mordí para que fueses mi hembra- vio la cara de desagrado de Kagome- y mi pareja, necesito estar a tu lado no detrás de ti, ya se que tu tan solo querías mi compañía pero porque ahora no la quieres? Eres una hembra caprichosa, primero quieres una cosa y al segundo siguiente no, no hay quien te entienda- el se giró para irse

- Sesshomaru- ella había hablado- yo… se lo que quiero, siempre lo he sabido pero no quiero ser una hembra

- A caso quieres ser un hombre?- dijo serio

- No! A lo que me refiero es a que… oye porqué no te ha sorprendido que hable?

- Phmm, yo ya lo sabía, las noches que pasaste en el edificio pronunciabas mi nombre- ella se sonrojó- así que déjate de tanto teatro, yo te amo y tu también me amas.

- Oye! No hables por mi- enojada

- A caso no es cierto?

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que ella se acercó a el.

- Sabes bien que te amo pero tu… ^^ reconoce que tenías miedo de mi respuesta.

Sesshomaru estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo ante semejante pregunta.

- Reconócelo!- gritó ella al verlo alejarse

- No

- Admite que dudaste, tenías miedo

- Nunca

Kagome se detuvo, y como quien no quiere la cosa se tiró al suelo como si se desmayase, Sesshomaru al verla corrió a su lado asustado.

-Kagome, amor! Abre los ojos, que te pasa?

Kagome sonrió y abrió los ojos- Ahora también me dirás que no tenías miedo?

- Te odio- le dijo el vampiro a la joven

- Te amo- le contestó ella mientras se unían en un profundo beso que sellaría sus sentimientos.

/

-Como ves hijo hasta el mas poderoso y valiente de los vampiros tiene miedo

- En serio?- preguntó el ilusionado niño

- Si ^^, venga vete a tu cama y duerme seguro que estarás bien tu solo- le contestó su madre

El niño salió contento de la habitación de sus padres, ahora entendía que todos en algún momento tenemos o tuvimos miedo.

La madre estaba feliz de que su hijo creciese con miedos e ilusiones.

- Kagome por qué le has mentido a nuestro pequeño?- dijo el hombre

-Sesshomaru, yo no he mentido

-Yo nunca he tenido miedo y lo sabes ¬¬ tu tenías miedo de que yo te dejase de seguir de ciudad en ciudad

- Sabes qué ¬¬ me parece que voy a tener que ir a visitar a tu hermana, quizás me quede allí algún tiempo.

- Ni lo sueñes encanto, tu no te me escaparás, ya me has dado demasiada guerra en esta vida.

_**Fin**_


End file.
